Szatnia
No skoro już powstały tematy 'Biblioteka', czy 'Akwarium', to myślę, że i parę słów można powiedzieć o naszym Rumcajsie z szatni ;) Zadziwiające jest, że praktycznie nikt nie rozumie, co on mówi, choć bardzo chętnie przyłącza się do wszelkich dyskusji prowadzonych na parterze. A jego opowieści to już czasami po prostu wymiatają - pamiętam jak kiedyś przyczepił się do mnie w drodze na przystanek i opowiadał mi, ilu było agentów w poszczególnych miastach w Polsce :) * Rumcajs jest OK, ze mną też kiedyś dyskutował; wlaściwie nie wiem o czym rozmawialiśmy, ciężko go było zrozumieć, ale widocznie wystarczyły mu moje "aha" ;). Ta papuga w szatni jest jego? * Alternatywna ksywka to Wilk Morski. Polecam, nie robi żadnych problemów i można sie w szatni samoobsługiwać. Nie sprawdza listy obecności. * Co by nie powiedzieć ja jestem pełen podziwu dla naszych szatniarzy - biorą po 5 numerków naraz i w ogóle - pełen profesjonalizm :-) A nie jak na wydziale biologii, gdzie szatnia wygląda ładnie i "nowocześnie", ale zawsze jest kolejka, która ledwo się rusza.. ** Tak, nasi szatniarze wymiatają. ** Od ponad roku w szatni jest już samoobsługa i szatniarze stali się po prostu Strażnikami Kurtek * Nigdzie nie ma takiej szatni jak u nas :). Pracownicy mają pamięć do numerków niczym studenci naszego wydziału (może ta atmosfera tak na nich wpływa....), a Rumcajs (czy jakkolwiek się go nazywa) jest niezłym wykrętem. Kiedyś się mnie zapytał czy się z nim umówię... coś było wtedy ze mną nie tak i mu odmówiłam, pluję sobie w brodę do dziś. Taka okazja... * Mnie zagaduje za kazdym razem. Czasem troche sie boje, bo mowi o gwaltach i molestowaniu w pracy, ale mysle, ze jest niegrozny :D * Rumcajs ma po prostu Maciek. Przynajmniej tak twierdził pan z portierni (też fajny koleś). A jego opowieści o agentach, korupcjach itp. itd. to osobna historia ... * A mnie delikatnie mówiąc wkurwia... . I oczywiście jak go nie ma, to skrupulatnie zamyka szatnię i się czeka 30 min zanim wróci... i lubi zawracać gitarę za każdym razem... moja metoda: zlewać, ostro zlewać, to po 3 latach da wam spokój i nie będzie wszczynać rozmów ;) * Zamiast czekać 30 minut bierzesz klucz od portiera i załatwiasz się od razu ;) I wyluzuj, sesja jest wystarczająco stresująca. MIM to bardzo osobliwe miejsce, włączając szatnie i inne mroczne miejsca :) * Osobliwa to jest macierz, a do załatawiania się nie trzeba brać klucza ;p A tak poza tym, to chodzą ploty, że w piwnicach trzymają studentów, którzy nie zaliczyli roku. * Podobno w pokoju prodziekana jest zapadnia z krokodylami (dawniej piranie), do której wrzucają tychże. Co może po części tłumaczyć, skąd się bierze jedzenie w Kubusiu... ;) A na szatnię nie ma co narzekać. * zaden rumcajs ani wilk morski. to jest hagrid. * a jakie magiczne zwierze tam trzyma? ja tam widziałam tylko jakieś kanarki czy tam papużki w klatce.... żadnych smoków i takich tam * A ja lubie Hanie ze sklepiku, bo zawsze ladnie sie usmiecha :-). Thumbs up Haniu ;) * Uważajcie na Rumcajsa, bo lubi ściągać kurtki z haczyków ruchem w przeciwną stronę niż normalny człowiek. Skutek: urwane zawieszki w kurtkach (mi urwał już 3 razy...) * Rumcajs byłby dobry w sekcji studenckiej ;). * zawsze kojarzył mi się z Bibliotekarzem z Uniwersytetu Ankh-Morpork... * Rumcajs jest strasznym gadułą , ale za to inteligentny :) I nie wiem co robi w szatni skoro w usosie jest w pisany jako "samodzielny referent" w sekcji gospodarczej. I wieszaki to nie tylko on zrywa, tylko jeszcze taki starszy koleś który też bardzo niewyraźnie mówi. * Kiedyś Maciek pokazywał mi filmik na komórce jak jakiś karateka walczył z animowaną krową. Wyglądało to bardzo realistycznie (oprócz zachowania krowy) i się zastanawiam, czy on wiedział że to komputerowa animacja. (komentarz Maćka: "Niby karateka, a przegrywa z krową!") * Rumcajs to jest niezły zbok. Kiedyś jak byłem na pierwszym roku (a było to pamiętnego roku 2005, chyba) i siedziałem wieczorem w labie, w pewnej chwili kątem oka uchwyciłem latające jaskrawe kolory na monitorze parę komputerów dalej. To był rumcjas przeglądający porno strony. Lubi zaczepiać studentów i niezrozumiale mówi. Tak jak ktoś wyżej napisał.. byłby dobry w sekcji studenckiej :). * Ja się pytam - kto go zatrudnił? :] * ostatnio mnie się zapytał, czy jakby wyszedł na ulicę z kuszą, to czy by go położyli... nie umiałem odpowiedzieć. * Rumcajs to ten zarośnięty? Taki trochę nie... e tego? * Potwierdzam post wyżej o porno stronach - tyle tylko, że niekoniecznie wieczorem, a o 12 w południe w trakcie przerwy świąteczno-noworocznej 2010 ;) * Ostatnio niosę laptopa, a on "Hihihihi, przerośnięty kalkulator :D" -> WTF? xD